One More Night
by DivaNikki
Summary: They had to stay one more night in Quaristan. A missing continuation of what went on with Fran and Max at the Sultan's palace the night he uttered those three little words, "I love you."


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and Highschool Sweethearts Productions. Just a fangirl having fun!_

TN Fanfiction

**One More Night**

continuation of season 5, "Not Without My Nanny"

Rated: PG 17

(c)opyright N.P.

Fran tossed and turned for the hundreth time now. She lay ontop her arabic bed and studied the drapes hanging above her. As they slightly swayed, Fran turned her attention towards her veranda. The doors were wide open and a gust of muggy wind blew through the sheer curtains.

She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. She should be sleeping with a smile on her face by now. The man she loved flew all the way to the middle east to finally tell her his true feelings. She should be floating on air but all she felt was loneliness and insomnia.

If they were back home in New York, she knows she and Maxwell would probably be cuddled on the couch watching a late night movie caressing and kissing. But no, they had to stay in Quaristan another night because all flights were cancelled due to dust storms and they weren't cuddling and kissing...they were in separate rooms. He was so close yet seemed so far away. Knowing her thoughts wouldn't help her drift to sleep, she rolled on her back and closed her eyes trying to get comfortable.

Fran sighed and rolled over once more. Obviously she wasn't going to get comfortable. Aggravated, she got out of bed and grabbed her long silk robe. Securing the tie around her waist she walked over to the veranda. Bracing her palms against the marble stone she looked up at the sky. The moon and stars were brighter than she had ever remebered seeing before. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze and the smell of exotic flowers circulate around her. When she opened her eyes she saw movement out the corner of her eye.

She glanced over at the next Veranda over where Max just walked out. She saw he was still in his suit pants and his dress shirt but his tie was gone, the first three buttons were opened, his hair was touseled and oh, just, oh did he look yummy.

Instantly, he noticed her. Not startled the least, he walked over to the side to face her. He leaned his forearms onto the banister and smiled. She did the exact same.

Max: Hi.

He noticed her nose wrinkle with delight as she playfully smiled at him before she responded.

Fran: Hi.

Max: I thought you'd be asleep.

Fran: Can't sleep.

Max: Me either.

For a moment they just sweetly looked into each other's eyes until Fran broke the spell as she looked down at the space between their veranda's.

Fran: I kinda wish you were over here.

Max: I kinda wish I could kiss you right now.

Fran stood up straight a little surprised at his bluntness but she gave him a sweet smile.

Fran: Come over here and your wish might come true.

Max: If I come over there it only _might_ come true?

Fran playfully nudged her shoulders teasing him.

Max: And why do I have to come over there? I came all the way to Quaristan. Why don't you come overe here?

She slightly giggled at their playfullness.

Fran: Would you like to go for a walk?

Max: Where?

Fran: There.

She nodded towards the huge, private oasis in front of them.

Fran: Gracie said there's hot springs and a waterfall beyond the path.

Max looked a little hesitant.

Fran: Ohhh, come onnn. We're both not tired.

Max: I'm not sure the gaurds will let us at this time of night.

Fran was expecting that one.

Fran: You flew all the way to the middle east to tell me you love me. You cannot stop being adventurous now.

Max nodded. She had a point. Before he could agree, she slid towards her curtains.

Fran: I'll let you kiss me.

With that, she winked and disappeared into her room. Chuckling with a hint of sexiness to it, he followed suit.

After checking in on Gracie and after making sure she was presentable, Fran made sure the coast was clear before she left her room and walked down the hallway towards Maxwell's guestroom. She knocked and nothing. Twice more she opened the door and no Max. Guessing he was making his way to meet her outside, she left. She made it around two more corners when she saw two guards talking in Farsi making their way towards her. She was going to hide before they spotted her but two hands reached out and grabbed her.

Gasping, but before she could respond, she was pulled into a narrow doorway and pushed against the wall. Her fright turned delight when those familiar lips landed upon hers. And it was none to gentle either. She had seen him aggressive before, but only after some physical persuading on her part. It usually took him a little bit to warm up but not this time. Their mouths automatically opened for each other. His tongue sent an erotic shiver down her spine. His body pressed against hers and his fingers lost themselves around her neck and through her hair as their mouths got harder, hotter, fitting perfectly together. The kiss went on and on, they couldn't get enough. His mouth was aggressive but his tongue was slow and rythmatic. She almost always controlled the kiss, afraid that he'd back down, but not this time. He was in full control and she was enjoying being taken. It was one of the most sexiest moments she could remember having with him. Sure most of their passionate moments were sexy but this ... oh God. She couldn't help but whimper aloud. And that whimper vibrated out of her mouth into his and made it straight down his body until he felt the first stages of arousal. Feeling this, he ended their kiss.

A big puff of hot air left his mouth when their foreheads touched. She bit her lower lip and tried to regain her breathing.

Fran: Don't ever sneak up on me like that again.

He smiled at her continued playfulness and was going to respond when two guards started to walk past them. They both froze, glad that they were shielded by how narrow and dimly lighted the tiny doorway was. Luckily, the guards didn't see them and walked right past, disappearing around the corridor.

Max: You still want to go for that walk?

She couldn't speak. She could only give a nod. She thought she was hot before, she was really hot now. Fresh air was definitely needed.

He took her hand and they walked through the palace.

After sneaking past more guards, they exited the building out of an un-occupied side doorway. Trying to stay in the darkness, they made it out of eyesight from the guards and through the gates to the Oasis. Both stayed very aware and silent as Max leaded them down the paths, through the tropical environment until they couldn't hear any signs of guards. Fran marveled at how "James Bondish" Max could get when put into that type of situation. It turned her on!

When she felt his pace slow down to normal, she knew they were home free. She playfully pushed him aside as she ran ahead of him, untying her robe, letting the breeze cascade her damp body.

It was dark but the thick glaze of the moon and the colorful lights of the palace in the distance was enough to make their way around safely.

Fran: Oh, God, this feels so good.

She twirled in delight as a big gush of fresh breeze swirled around them. Max stopped dead in his tracks. Her porcelain skin, the silk of her robe and the shine of her hair seemed to glow like an aura was surrounding her. He suddenly became aware of the smell of jasmine, the exotic sounds of the birds and night critters, the taste of honey in the air and the feel of the thick muggy perfume air. It was as if all his senses came alive at that instant as well as his arousal more than ever when he saw her damp chest glisten in the moonlight, her shapely breasts clinging to the short, silk nightie almost completely visible with her opened robe.

Fran: Doesn't that feel amazing?

Max could only utter one word as he continued to watch her.

Max: Amazing.

Fran sighed contently and spotted a flower bush. She walked over and plucked one putting it behind her ear. She turned to Max and smiled sweetly showing him the flower. He smiled and finally walked up to her.

Max: It's beautiful.

Fran: This place is beautiful.

Max: You are beautiful.

Max was sure that he saw her do something he rarely saw her do – blush.

Fran: Do you hear that?

Max: Water. Maybe it's that hot springs you said Gracie mentioned.

Fran took his hand and together they walked through a side path through trees and bushes. Then, they stopped dead in their tracks both gasping.

There was a waterfall and underground, rock formation in the shape of a lazy river. But the water from the hot springs was not only steaming making it dream-like, the water from the springs and the waterfall were a bright neon blue color glowing in the dark. The splashes of water falling from the high rocks were sparkling in the night.

Everything was like magic and the fire flies flowing around added a star-like quality.

Max had to admit, he has been to some exotic locales before but this beat them all. He had never seen something so dreamy and exotic in real life before and he was so happy he was able to share it with Fran, the woman he loved.

Love.

Max realized hours ago he told Fran he loves her but for some reason all of a sudden it hit him. He is in-love with her and she now knows it. It's out in the open. He loves her and she loves him and they're free to be together. He got over his fears. He could kiss her and hold her anytime he wants now. Passionate thoughts still seemed forbidden but now they could act upon them with no guilt, no holding back...when the time would come. She was his woman. His.

He watched her hold up her long robe as she dipped her foot into the water. His eyes scanned over her legs - those legs - he fantasized about every time she sat on his desk in those short skirts and crossed her legs. But she was his now. And oh how he wanted to touch them.

Fran swiped some hair out of her face and smiled as she looked over at Max but her smile slowly faded when she saw him staring at her. He didn't smile. He just stared, his eyes darkening. He looked like he was about to capture his prey. She had only seen that look once before...in London right before he pushed her against the elevator wall and took her mouth, right before he had pushed her against the hotel room door and then carried her to the bed.

She felt her stomach turn in delight and tingles cascade her skin. She wanted to walk up to him but she couldn't move. Suddenly she felt nervous. If he would act upon those feelings right now, she knew this time he would not pull away. That would be it. He finally declared his love and boy was she ready to act on it but the thought knowing he had no reason to hold back made her nervous like a school girl.

The spell broke.

Max: Is it hot?

Fran: It's warm and refreshing. How about a swim?

Max: No bathing suits.

Fran laughed. There was her Mr. Sheffield.

Fran: I don't need one.

She let the long robe slip from her arms.

Max: You're going to go in your nightgown?

Fran looked up at him before she reached down and swept the thin material from her body.

Fran: I'm going to go in this.

Max's mouth opened slighlty. She stood right in front of him in a white lace push up bra and matching panties. Fran wasn't a bit shy. He had seen her in her bra before, not as sexy as this one, but he also saw her in a bikini. This was just enough to leave the rest to his imagination, if he so desired….and did he ever!

Fran slid in.

Fran: Are you just going to stand there and watch?

It took just a little courage before he took off his shirt and dropped his pants. Fran tried to keep her libido in check as she watched him walk her way in nothing but a pair of navy boxers; also, like his bathing suit trunks. But they both knew these were not their bathing suits and the thought excited them both.

Max: How's the water?

Fran, too busy staring at his body, responded with a breath.

Fran: Gorgeous.

She cleared her throat.

Fran: I mean, it's good.

Max slid in.

Max: It does feel good.

Fran rest her head back against the rocks and closed her eyes relaxing. Max watched her, studying her, as he often did when he had the opportunity. Her long, black lashes lay across the top of her cheeks, those rosy lips were slightly parted. His eyes scanned from her neck to her chest. He didn't know if it was sweat or water droplets that were making their way down her cleavage and into her bra but he wanted to follow them. Getting a little too aroused for comfort, Max sighed and pushed himself away from her towards the waterfall.

Fran opened her eyes and watched as Max made his way to the waterfall. Her head slightly snapped up in awareness. He stood in water up to his waist under the waterfall and touseled his hair. Her mouth parted more as she watched the beating water fall around him and down his skin.

Satisfied, Max came back over to Fran who tried to pretend she didn't just witness a fantasy coming true.

Max: I'm really glad I came here.

Fran: Me, too.

Max: I didn't even think about coming here. I was going to surprise you when you came back home.

Fran turned to him intrigued.

Fran: Surprise me? With what?

Max: Well, I had a lot of time to think about our relationship after you left. You didn't return any of my calls and I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, I decided when you came home, I was going to take you out to dinner to the Skylight room and tell you I love you. Thought it'd be romantic.

She wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably which he responded to wrapping his around her waist.

Fran: But, you surprised me here and you did tell me you love me. That's all that matters.

They both smiled.

Fran: Why did you come here? You said you didn't even think about it.

Max: Believe it or not, CC bought me a plane ticket.

Fran's arms slowly dropped in shock.

Fran: Excuse me?

Max: She did. One ticket to Quaristan as an early birthday present.

Fran: You asked her to?

Max: Not at all. She surprised me.

Fran giggled ridiculously.

Fran: No, there is no way. It's not possible. Niles must've been in on this.

Max: Nonetheless, I'm glad it turned out.

Fran: Me, too. And I know you always like to plan things out when it comes to special occasions, but this is special and romantic, too.

As she slid her arms back around his neck he lifted her like a feather in his arms, carrying her as they glided through the water.

Max: Very romantic.

Fran: What other girl can say they've had the man they love fly across the world just to tell her he loves her...and in a Sultan's palace?

Max: And then doing what we're doing right now.

Fran: Mmhm. I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

She changed positions so her legs wrapped around his waist. She burried her face in his neck and they both comfortably relaxed as he slowly twirled them.

Fran: Max?

Max: Hm?

Fran: How many times have you wanted to do this, but didn't have the nerve?

Max: What? Telling you I love you or what we're doing now?

Fran: Both.

Max: All the time.

Fran: It's your dream come true.

They both laughed at her playful comment. After a moment, Max pulled back just a tad and she did the same to look at him. He studied her face and wiped some hair off her damp cheek.

Max: I really do love you.

Fran: I know. I can see it in your eyes.

She slid her finger down his cheek and to his chin softly.

Fran: What happens when we get back home?

Max: We tell everyone that we're in love...and we'll be free to call each other Fran and Max in every room of the house.

She smiled adoringly with a hint of excitement, her nose crinkling at his playful comment.

Max: I'm more interested in what's going to happen right now.

Fran: What's going to happen right now?

Max: I'm going to make love to you.

Fran caught her breath and her expression became serious but aroused.

Fran: Right here?

He gently pushed her back against the wall, pressing his body into hers.

Max: Right now.

Their eyes darkened before their lips caressed. One searing touch and passion ensued. They opened their mouths simitaneously. His tongue immediately reached for hers.

"Stop."

A thick, arabic accent interrupted them and flashlights were shone their way. Fran screamed, startled. Max immediately stood in front of her. There were four palace guards standing there, one of which was the Sultan's assistant.

Assistant: The Oasis is off limits past ten o'clock. And, guests or not, any sexual encounter on palace grounds or in any public area in this country is terms for prison sentence.

Fran nervously put her hands on Max's arms as she peeked beside him.

Fran: We just kissed.

Max: And we weren't aware of the rules.

Assistant: Yes. That is why it be best you get out and come back with us before someone who doesn't know you're American guests catches you.

Max: Of course. We're terribly sorry.

Max froze.

Max: Would you mind turning around? The lady is indecent.

He nodded and the men turned their backs. Fran looked at Max like they had just got caught smoking under the school stairs. They both got out and put on their pajamas. Once her robe was secured Max spoke.

Max: Ok.

Assistant: This way.

Max took Fran's hand and they walked beside the assistant, in the middle of the four guards.

Fran leaned in towards Max, whispering.

Fran: I guess you can add making love to our list of what will happen when we get home.

Max gently smiled.

THE END

*Of course you all know that the next episode is 'The Engagement.'*


End file.
